User blog:PTLD/My View On The Tubbybots Personalities Number One
Tinky Winky is often happy. But he is super slow since he has no legs. He often repeats the same things over and over again such as " TIME FOR TELETUBBIES " and " Hi everyone " because his AI got glitched after the Custard Machine Explosion. When he is bored he grabs onto anybody's legs and when they walk he is attached to them. He hates loud noises and will go super saiyan if he hears a loud noise. Also, he hopes to find water and pour it on his missing bottom half and then sit in the sun to grow them back. And his crush is Po. He often rides on Noo-Noo around the building as a way of getting around. He considers Noo-Noo to be his " pet ". Po is a very dumb Tubbybot. She loves her music box so much that when anybody touches it she says " WEEE WOOOO WEEE WOOO WEEE WOOO!!! " and tackles them. She does not have any crush and she does not know Tinky Winky loves her. She is only able to say the phrases " Hello? " , " Are You Still There? ", " I love you music box " , " Dorito ", " Fubby Wastad " , " Where are you? ", " NIGHTGUARD!!! " and " WEEE WOOOO WEEE WOOO WEEE WOOO!! ". When her music box runs out she drags herself to the office while repeating " NIGHTGUARD!!! " Over and Over. When she gets to the office she either kills the Nightguard or annoys him until he winds the music box. She can't see so that is why she knows so little phrases. Sometimes she tries to protect Nightguards. Dipsy is very smart. He knows a lot about the place and how every Tubbybot works. But he is very tired. So in order to keep him from being tired, he often goes to the office and drains the power and absorbs it so he can get energy. He often makes his loud beeping noises which will attract Tinky Winky, which makes Tinky very annoyed because he can't find out where the loud noises are coming from. He LOVES Tubby Toast and eats it everyday. You can find him at every Tubby Toaster. Also, he has an omega crush on Laa-Laa. But sometimes he acts dumb because he feels like it. Laa-Laa is only very slightly smarter then Po. Like Tinky Winky and Po, she repeats the same phrases because her programming was also damaged. She only has a slight crush on Dipsy. But as a joke she goes to the left door and yells out " NOTICE ME SENPAI GUARD! ". The phrases she is able to say are " U want me ", " U want me so much ", " Ey bby lez bang ", " NOTICE ME SENPAI GUARD ", " Hello peoples ", " I can see everything!! ", " Dipsy I freakin luv u ", " HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUeHueHueHueHueHueHue.... Hue..... ", " I like stuff ", " what is going on " and " goodbye peoples " and finally " the end peoples. " She often takes Po's music box and tries to shove it in her mouth and eat it. She also has better vision since she has no mask. Speaking of which, she often tries to take Tinky Winky's mask and shove it on her head or arm. Noo-Noo is extremely smart. He knows everything about the universe. He also talks in all caps. Even though he talks in all capitals he is often quiet. He can appear in nightmares. Even though he is a ghost he can interact with the physical world somehow. Tinky Winky rides on him at least 30 times a day. Before he kills the Nightguard he stares at him or her and says " YOU LOOK NICE. " His physical form killed and ate Employee #3 because he lost his building blocks and blamed it on Employee #3. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts